Our Promise
by oOo Strawberry-chan oOo
Summary: He turned his back on her to leave. Little did he know that Sakura was running towards Sasuke. And she back-hugged him while kissing his cheek. "I'll miss you, too." Sakura said with tears brimming in her eyes. [High-school fic]
1. Prologue

A/N: Sorry if the story sucks! :)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. :|**

**And the song used that Sakura sang.**

-o-o-o-

**Prologue**

_**[3**__**rd**__** person POV]**_

T'was a one sunny Sunday when a 4 year-old girl with bubblegum pink hair was sitting all alone on a swing set. Her name was Haruno Sakura. You see, her parents, Haruno Taichi & Keiko, were busy talking to the neighbors who just moved in to the village. So when she was bored, she decided to go to the playground that was near their house. She just left a note on the table so that her parents would know where she was going.

_Deer momma and poppa,_

_I went to da playgrownd neer da howse. Do not wory. I lov u!_

_Lov,_

_Sakura_

So when she got there, she saw that no one was around. She decided to sit on the left side of the swing set and sing a song.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with a broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

"You have a pretty voice…" A shy voice said behind her.

"H-huh? Who is that?" Sakura said.

"Don't worry! It's just me." The boy said appearing from the darkness where he was hiding.

"Oh. I have never seen you here before. What's your name?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I just moved here. What's yours?" Sasuke said.

"Haruno Sakura is the name! So… why are you here?" Sakura asked.

"I was just going here in the playground when I heard you voice. Is that your favorite song?" Sasuke asked shyly.

"Yup! I heard it from a box in the car, momma calls it a radio I think. I asked her what was that song then she told me. It's so cool!" Sakura exclaimed.

After that, they started sharing stories about how Sasuke got here.

"Oh! So you are our new neighbors! My momma and poppa were talking to your momma and poppa." Sakura said then smiled.

They did not notice that there were people calling their names.

"Sakura? Sakura?"

"Sasuke? Are you here?"

It was their parents. Sasuke's parents started to worry e=when he didn't appear when they called his name in the house, so they asked Sakura's parents if they have seen him. Her parents said that she left a note so they also assumed that they were both on the playground. Luckily, Sakura and Sasuke didn't leave the playground.

"Sakura!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Sasukeeee! Why didn't you tell us that you were going to the playground?" Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, asked.

"Sorry, mom." Sasuke said sadly.

"It's ok, Sasuke honey. Just tell us next time, Ok?" Mikoto said with relief.

"Ok!"

As they were all about to leave, Sasuke neared Sakura and said,

"Sakura! We can always met here every afternoon!" Sasuke said, excitedly.

"Sure!" Sakura said with a smile.

After that they would always meet each other. One would call the other. And the same routine happens everyday. But when they were both 6 years old, Sasuke had some bad news.

"Kura, I have something to tell you…" Sasuke called Sakura using her nickname, Kura.

"What is it, Suke?" Sakura asked, concern evident from her tone.

"This is going to be hard to say, but… we're moving." Sasuke said, tears almost escaping from both of them.

"Wh-what?! You have got to be joking,right? It's obvious that we are moving right now. SEE?!" Sakura then started to pace and flail her arms in any direction possible to demonstrate what she was saying. Then she started to slow down with tears escaping her emerald eyes.

"P-please don't leave me!*sob* I'll be all alone again…" She weeped.

"I tried to tell them not to move but they won't listen…" He said.

"Oh… so where are you moving?" She asked still sobbing quietly.

"To a country called Philippines…" He answered plainly.

"Is that so… it's too far from here." Sakura said while fighting back the tears that attempted to escape her eyes.

"I know…"

"When are you leaving? And when are you coming back?" Sakura interrogated.

"We're leaving in three days… my mom said we would be back in a year." Sasuke answered.

"I know! Let's make promise bracelets!" Sakura said, amused by her idea.

"Ok! Let's go to your house."

So now, they are at Sakura's house making a bracelet out of random beads and sequins.

"There! Done!" Sakura said while she finished both of the bracelets whilst Sasuke just watched. The bracelets looks so identical.

"Let's promise that you would come back in a year and that I will wait for you." Sakura said, slipping the bracelet onto her hand and Sasuke's hand.

"I promise."

"I promise, too."

Over the 2 days they will last see each other, they savored the moment while playing on the swing set, going on the slide and many more.

And on the second day, Sakura was crying while Sasuke was comforting her.

"It's alright, Kura-chan. Shh… Don't cry." Sasuke comforted.

"Ok…" She weakly smiled up to him and slept on his stature. So, Sasuke carried Sakura on his back until he arrived to her house. When he got to her house, Keiko was asking if she was alright and what happened in the playground. He would often reply that she was fine, she was just resting. When he got up to Sakura's room, he laid down beside her to join her in sweet slumber.

-o-o-o-

_**3 days later in the airport**_

"Suke! Remember our promise, Kay?" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, Kura! Take care here! I'll miss you!" Sasuke replied with tears cascading his cheeks. He turned his back on her to leave. Little did he know that Sakura was running towards Sasuke. And she back-hugged him while kissing his cheek.

"I'll miss you, too." Sakura said with tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the story sucked, guys! This was just a prologue so wait for more! :)**

**The song that Sakura sang:**

Maroon5- She will be loved

**Peace! \(^o^)/**

**oOo Strawberry-chan oOo ^_^V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and the songs. :)**

**A/N: I decided to update now because there's a holiday here so there will be no classes here. :)**

**It's Paranaque Day!**

_**Note:**_

"_Mikoto's telephone" italic_

"Keiko's telephone" normal

**Anywaaays, on with the chapter!**

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1**

-o-o-o-

_**[Unknown's POV]**_

_**9 years later…**_

Goodbye Philippines, Hello Japan! Ahhh… It's great to be back from another country, ne? Wow… so much has changed since last I have been here. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Uchiha Sasuke, 16 years old, my family and I moved to the Philippines when I was just 6 years old… and when I left Kura-chan… how is she anyway? I bet she looks beautiful right now… What was her name again? I forgot?! Grr… oh well, were moving back to our old house again anyway, so I might see her again. Yay! By the way I'm still in the airplane on the way to Japan. My parents also said that I will be studying in Konoha high. I'm a junior the-

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain-"_

Sounds familiar, ne? I made it my ringtone so I will always think of Kura-chan.

"Hello?" I said onto the phone.

"Teme! Is that you?" The caller asked. It kind of sounds like-

"Naruto? Why are you calling me? I'm still on the plane you dobe." I told him. You see, I met him in the Philippines. He said he was also from Japan. So apparently, we became friends. And now, he is my best friend. He also moved to Japan again.

"I know…" He said.

"Siiiigh. I'm hanging up." I irritably said.

"But teme-" Beeeeep. Finally, some peace and quiet. Time to kill the time while listening to my iPod.

-o-o-o-

_**[Sakura's POV]**_

So boreeeed… Oh. Sorry, didn't know you were there. Hi, my name is Haruno Sakura, I'm 15 years old. I still live in the same house because I still want to be in the same place I met Suke-kun. I miss him so much… I hope he comes back. I'm SO BORED! I know, I'll go to the playground! It's been a while since I've been there.

_**At the playground**_

Wow. It hasn't changed much. Good thing though… siiiigh… I miss the old days…

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

I love that song. I hope he remembers our promise.

"Suke-kun… I wish you were here…" I mumbled to myself.

**[Sasuke's POV]**

Ahhhh! It's great to be back! I miss this house. It's good to know that the neighbors cleaned this house while we were gone… I think.

As I went to explore the neighborhood a little more, I saw the playground where Kura-chan and I used to play together. I still remember her appearance though. Pink hair and emerald eyes. I wish she was still here. I neared the playground to rest there for a little while; but then I heard a familiar voice but it sounded mature. It belonged to a girl, obviously.

"_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved…"_

Beautiful. Then I heard her mumble, "Suke-kun… I wish you were here…"

Suke-kun?! When I was a child I was called that. Maybe it's Kura-chan! Just maybe.

So I kept tip-toeing towards the swing set. But I tripped. So humiliating. I wish she didn't hear.

"Itai…" I muttered.

"A-are you ok?!" Someone said, going towards me.

"Y-yeah…" I replied. I opened my eyes to come face-to-face with a girl with pink hair. Cute, I thought to myself.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"I just tripped." I said.

"Oh… ok." She replied plainly.

"Hey… what's your name?" She asked quickly.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Yours?" I asked the same.

"Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you." She said. She looks familiar, I thought . Is it Kura-chan? I hope so. Then we were met in an awkward silence. She then decided to break it.

"Well… it was nice meeting you, Sasuke." She said.

"Likewise." I told her.

"I have to go now. See you sometime." She told me then she walked towards her house. We live next door? It's a possibility that it's her.

"Yeah… see you." I muttered.

-o-o-o-

_**[Sakura's POV]**_

_**2 weeks later…**_

"Sakura! It's time for school!" My mother yelled from below.

"I know, Okaa-san!" I yelled back. Time for school again. I wish he will come back already! He promised… I thought sadly in my mind. But to put that aside, I did my daily routine when it was school days.

_BATH  
CLOTHE  
EAT  
TOOTHEBRUSH_

"Okaa-san! I'm going to school already! Bye!" I told her. Then I kissed her on the cheek then left the house.

_**On the way to school…**_

I was listening to my iPod when I saw someone very familiar. It was the boy I saw in the playground. He looks so familiar, I thought. What was his name again? Saskey, Sasugay, Sasuke? SASUKE! Sasuke was his name. Since I now recalled his name, I called him.

"Hey, Sasuke!" I yelled to him. He looked around trying to figure out where his name was coming from. Then he saw me waving my arm, then he half-smiled. Cute. Oh, he's coming towards me.

"Hey, Sakura." He said to me. Then he smirked. Gosh, he's hot. Wait- whu? Erase, Erase! I shouldn't think that! I just met the boy yesterday!

"Sakura, Are you ok? You're making weird faces." He told me, looking at me with one of his eyebrows raised and confusion on his face.

"Y-yeah…" I told him plainly. After several minutes of silence, I decided to break the ear-piercing silence sine I hated it.

"Ne, Sasuke. Where do you study?" I asked him. Hey, I'm not gonna stalk the guy! It wouldn't hurt to ask right? We're neighbors afterall…

"Konoha High. You?" He asked me too.

"Oh! We both study there! Cool. Oh, here we are." I said. But then, we were greeted by TWO loud-mouthed blondes.

"Forehead-girl! Nice to see you again!" Ino said to me. Yeah… Yamanaka Ino, one of the most loud-mouthed persons I have ever met. She is also my best friend together with Hyuuga Hinata.

"Che. You're just a pig." I back-talked. The both of us kept arguing until someone interrupted our bickering.

"HEY! Teme! Welcome back!" A loud voice said. Yep, it must be Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. Biggest loud-mouth of all time. It looks like he is best friends with Sasuke. How could they be best friends? Sasuke looked like the quiet type while Naruto was a loud-mouth. Oh yeah, Naruto also came from the Philippines where Suke-kun lives. He also studies here when he was in the 5th Grade, so Ino, Hinata, and I met him.

*BRIIIIIING*

The school bell rang to signal us to go to our classes.

"Oh, I forgot to go to the office to get our schedule." I said.

"S'alright. I got them for us." Naruto told me, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Alright, let's go to class…" I told them lazily.

"By the way, where's Hinata?" I asked.

"Oh, she went on ahead to our classroom. Oh, we all have the same classes! YOOOY!" Ino exclaimed.

Siiigh. She is so noisy sometimes… scratch that. She's always noisy. I could tell that this would be a long day.

_**[Unknown's POV, not Sasuke]**_

Mwahaha! I am so evil… JK, Just Kidding! Anyways, for starters, my name is Haruno Keiko. Yup, I am Sakura's mother. I came up with an evil plaaan! Here it is…

_*Flashback*_

_After Sakura left, I got so bored. So I came up with an idea. Do you remember the time Sakura left to go to the playground, I called the neighbors. The Uchihas. Yeah… Sakura still doesn't know that they are neighbors again. Anywaysss, here's our conversation…_

_Telephone Conversation:_

_***Riing* *Riing* *Rii-***_

"Moshi, moshi?"

"_Keiko-chaaaan!"_

"Eh? Who's this?"

"_Da heck? You don't know me anymore?!"_

"…No."

"_Waaaah! My name is Mikoto!"_

"Mi-koto… Uchiha Mikoto? EEH? Mikoto-chan? It's been a while since we talked."

"_Yeah, we live next door you know."_

"Again? You moved back again?" I say happily.

"_Yup! Ohhhh I have a plaaaaan! You still know Sasuke right?"_

"Uhh, yeah."

"_I still know Sakura."_

"What's the connection?"

"_Weeeell…"_

_End Telephone Conversation_

_So now, our plan was to set them up! When Sakura gets home, I'll just tell her to dress up formally because we're having dinner outside. But truth be told, we're having dinner at the Uchiha's. But we won't tell them that they're childhood friends. Just have fun and all that. Anyways, bye for now!_

_**[Sakura's POV]**_

_**-Fastforward, 4:56 pm-**_

Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun. The first day of being a junior was fuuuun… being back with Ino and Hinata and all that junk. To sum things up, Ino told me that she likes someone called Shikamaru, Hinata likes Naruto and vice versa, and Sasuke is well… Sasuke. But he opens up to me anyways even though it's little by little. Now, I'm on my way home with Sasuke because we live on the same street anyways.

"Hey, Sasuke. Well, there's my house over there." I pointed to the modern house.

"Hey… we're next door neighbors." He told me.

"Cool…"

By the time we got to my house, I bid him goodbye then I went inside.

"Sakura honey, get dressed! We're going outside for dinner!" My mother called. She sounded sweet… _too_ sweet for any of my likes...

* * *

**A/N: Well… what did you guys think? Any comment suggestion? Just tell me! I take criticism… I think. Anyways, just tell me if it needs improvement! :)**

**I love you guys!**

**Peace! ^_^V**

**oOo Strawberry-chan oOo \(^o^)/**


End file.
